It is known to provide sunroofs, moonroofs, etc., typically being fixed or sliding panels selectively occluding an aperture defined through a vehicle roof panel and headliner. By selectively opening/closing same, a user is able to regulate an amount of ambient air allowed into the vehicle passenger cabin. Similar structures and functions are provided for vehicle panoramic roof mechanisms.
Many sunroofs/moonroofs are defined by a fixed frame holding one or more panels of safety glass, and by default allow passage of most if not all ambient light therethrough. Therefore, modern fixed sunroof/moonroof assemblies are often also provided with a sliding shade to allow selectively regulating an amount of ambient light allowed into the passenger cabin. Such shades may be a light transmission-reducing panel interposed between the passenger cabin interior and the sunroof/moonroof closure and configured for sliding translation between a fully open position and a fully closed position along a shade guide element associated with the sunroof/moonroof frame and/or the vehicle headliner. The shade may be fabricated of a variety of materials allowing different levels of light to pass through, such as fully opaque materials which completely block the passage of light, partially opaque materials, polarizing materials, etc.
Typically a sunroof/moonroof shade is unitary structure, i.e. is a single panel or unit which can be opened or closed to completely reveal or to completely cover the sunroof/moonroof. Thus, all occupants of the vehicle must agree as to the disposition of the shade and the amount of light allowed through the sunroof/moonroof. No mechanism exists currently for a shade having selectively actuable portions, whereby for example an increased transmission of light is allowed to a passenger's side of the vehicle compared to a lesser transmission of light allowed to a driver's side of the vehicle.
To solve these and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a dual zone sunroof/moonroof shade assembly for a vehicle. Advantageously, both zones of the shade may be opened/closed as a unit similar to conventional shades, but also either zone of the described assembly may be selectively opened/closed separately of the other zone to tailor the amount of light allowed into one or both of a driver's side and a passenger's side of the vehicle.